


You may think that you’re in love

by FangirlKing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza just wants everyone to be happy, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Soul Bond, fairy tail is friends with other guilds, fairy tail is like family, things are actually calm for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKing/pseuds/FangirlKing
Summary: Lucy and Gray are betrothed as children, growing up as best friends. Of course they would only ever love each other, that’s all they had ever known. But with soul magic your spells have long lasting consequences and they aren’t kids anymore.They should know better now, right? Especially after everything they’ve gone through.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Some mistakes get made~

“If you could have magic, what kind would you learn?” Lucy asked not looking away from her search. The library was very big.

“Some kind of ice magic probably.” Gray answered. He was sat on the floor looking up at her. He had only entered a few moments ago but he knew it would be a while before the girl was done. He could wait.

“Ice magic? Any reason why?” Lucy asked.

“I would like to be able to recreate that night with the snow and dancing. I’ve never been as happy as I was that night.” Gray answered.

“Ice magic is also supposed to be very strong. You’d be a great fighter.” Lucy commented. 

“Who says I want to be a fighter?” Gray questioned.

“Every moment that has lead up to this, probably. You love fighting almost as much as I love stars and constellations.” Lucy replied calmly, she still hadn’t looked away from the books and her search.

“What are you looking for?” Gray asked.

“It’s a spell my mother mentioned a few nights ago in her story. She only mentioned it briefly but assured me that it was real when I asked. She said I could find it in a book on soul magic called Contracts. I want to find out more about it so maybe we could do it.” Lucy explained.

“But we don’t have magic yet.” Gray pointed out looking up to the ceiling where a map of the stars was painted. 

“Anyone can do soul magic, all you need is a human soul and you can usually do it. It just requires a lot of research and it’s really dangerous if you do certain spells wrong. Most people don’t know about it though.” Lucy explained.

Gray stayed quiet accepting the explanation. He continued to look at the stars that Lucy loved so dearly he couldn’t pretend to understand the vast complexity of it. Lucy would often drag him outside at night and point out her favorite constellations. It took his eyes longer to find them but once he did for just a moment he can see a lion roaring or the hunter drawing his bow. And for a moment he can love it too.

“I found it!” Lucy exclaimed. She quickly climbed down the ladder and sat down next to him. She flopped the book down in front of them and started flipping through it quickly. She stopped about halfway through and smiled. 

“Marriage?” Gray questioned. “Aren’t we waiting until we’re adults or something? My dad says it’s useless before puberty, whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

“It’s not really marriage, it’s more like the wedding vows. It’s a promise in our soul to each other. And the magic just helps out. It’s like our souls will be magically tied together until we die.” Lucy explained.

“Magically tied together? That doesn’t sound too bad, I guess.” Gray shrugged and started reading the page. “I won’t ever fall in love with or sexually desire anyone else. What does sexually desire mean?”

“I don’t know but I don’t think it’s important. It’s probably similar, like you won’t want anyone else to marry you or something.” Lucy shrugged. 

“We’ll be able to look through each other’s eyes. That sounds cool.” Gray smiled pointing to the line.

“Do you want to try it out?” Lucy asked. “There’s the words to the spell.”

“I don’t see why not.” Gray said.

“We have to hold hands and say it at the same time.” Lucy said holding out her hand. He took it and nodded. They both took a deep breath and spoke the spell. Their bodies glowed for a moment before they both fell back and simply laid on the ground next to each other.

“I feel funny.” Gray whispered.

“I think it’s supposed to feel strange at first. I feel really…” she trailed off trying to find the right word.

“Happy?” Gray suggested.

“Peaceful.” Lucy finished.

“Me too.” Gray sighed closing his young eyes. “I can’t wait to get married for real.”


	2. If you knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza has some questions for Gray.  
> ~ That's alright, that's okay. ~

Gray woke up with a yawn. They were on the train home from a job. It hadn’t been very hard but had paid well. They had knocked Natsu unconscious pretty early on in their pity, or annoyance, it could be hard to tell sometimes. Now the sky was dark and the stars were out and shining.

“You're awake.” A soft voice sounded across from him. Ezra was looking at him through the darkness. He smiled in reply.

“Is something bothering you? You’ve been quiet for the last few days, more than usual.” Ezra whispered after a few minutes of silence.

“Something Lyon said a few days ago is getting to me. I don’t even really understand what he means. He said I played with girls' hearts, messed with their emotions. It shouldn’t get to me, but it does.” Gray admitted.

“Don’t overthink it,” Ezra sighed. “He likes Juvia and he just doesn’t like what’s going on there.”

“How’s her weird obsession with me supposed to be my fault?” Gray questioned.

“Gray, no one actually understands your side on the matter. You act disinterested and aloft about almost everything and you don’t talk about it or really complain. A lot of people believe you like her too and just don’t know how to properly show it.” Ezra tried to explain.

“I don’t have feelings for her, Ezra. She’s a sweet girl and a powerful wizard. I respect her. But I don’t have feelings for her.” Gray sighed.

“Why not? It’s not like you’ve shown interest in anyone else. It’s okay if you do, it’s completely natural.” Ezra started.

“Not for me, okay. Don’t give me a lecture on the sex drives of males or hormones or any of that crap because it’s not how it works for me. I don’t get sexual urges or develop crushes. I never have and I probably won’t start any time soon. I just don’t get interested in people like that.” Gray said looking down at his hands.

“That must have been confusing for you, growing up.” Ezra sighed.

“Not really, I knew to expect it. My disinterest isn’t a natural thing. I caused this to happen to me when I was little through magic.” Gray explained glancing at Lucy briefly to reassure himself that she was fast asleep.

“I wasn’t aware that kind of magic existed.” Ezra said softly. 

“The spell had a different purpose, it was just one of the symptoms. I was just a child, before I became an ice mage. My best friend suggested a soul binding spell of sorts and I read how the spell worked and what it would do. I didn’t know what it meant when it said I wouldn’t sexually desire anyone else and neither did she. I don’t know if it has affected her the same way or not. I’ve never regretted it, even if we were naive to perform it.” Gray sighed.

“So if this friend were to show up…” Ezra questioned softly.

“We were betrothed when we were children, and with the spell we cast it is reasonable to assume that I would have a desire for her, be completely smitten by her, or both.” Gray nodded understanding what Ezra was suggesting. “But like you said I’m very good at keeping my mask of indifference up. Our parents raised us believing that it was completely natural to not choose who you end up with. I wouldn’t be surprised if she hated that part of her childhood. I wouldn’t bring it up if she didn’t.”

“Gray, you know I won’t be letting go of this right? I will discover who this girl is and find her. It is my duty to insure my comrades happiness.” Ezra promised.

“I wouldn’t expect any different. But I don’t know how you could ever discover it. Everyone that was involved except the two of us are dead. And chances are, I’m not going to tell you.” Gray smirked.

“I’ll talk to Juvia about calming it down a bit. But I can’t promise that her obsession is going to go away anytime soon.” Ezra sighed.

They both fell back into silence. Gray let his eyes drift out the window, to the stars. Those beautiful stars that his childhood love had adored more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> I have a few chapters planned out so it shouldn’t take too long to update for now. But I’m not perfect so I make no promises.


End file.
